


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: Podfic of By Any Other Name“After rebuilding 221B, John and Rosie move back in with Sherlock. Sherlock tries to make life easier for John as a single parent.A shared love of John's daughter slowly brings the two to finally admit to secrets they've both kept for far too long.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710366) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf). 



> Podfic produced with permission of the author
> 
> ***
> 
> Music Attribution:  
> New Worlds by Sergey Cheremisinov is licensed under a Attribution-NonCommercial License (CC-BY-NC 4.0) and can be found [here](%E2%80%9C)

Listen/Download on [ARCHIVE.ORG](https://archive.org/details/by-any-other-name_202102)

Listen/Download on [GOOGLE DRIVE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f795RGJ5cN4FkTo3d2xBeQsexHnJfLH5/view?usp=sharing)

Listen/Download on [ANCHOR FM](https://anchor.fm/nostalgicpavements/episodes/By-Any-Other-Name-by-EchoSilverWolf-eko16t)


End file.
